La cacería del Ciervo Blanco
by Shinobu Imadori
Summary: Reina Yagami había tenido una desdichada vida hasta hoy: Una infinidad de malas calificaciones, dos suspensiones, e incluso, por los mismos maestros, nombrada la peor estudiante en la historia del antiguo Internado Grunnings. Pero todo esto cambiaría desde que recibiera su Don, y a la vez maldición, de un chico de cabello rojo que la llevará a un juego más allá de lo clandestino.


**Shin: HOLI GENTECITA BELLA ewe**

**Kazuki: Hola e.e/**

**Shin: He vuelto a luego de un tiempo de letargo ewe...**

**Kazuki: y con un nuevo fic loco y tonto e.e**

**Shin: ¬¬... disfruten ^w^**

* * *

**El inicio. **

Pasadas las cinco de la tarde, la directora Flumen abrió la puerta de su oficina. Un clásico "puede pasar, señorita" resonó en el lugar como un chirrido. La miró detalladamente, como alguien que mira algo tan asqueroso que tuviese que entrecerrar los ojos para no verlo, y luego, con un gesto con la cabeza, le indicó que podía sentarse en aquella mesa de cuero de res viejo y aruñado-Cabe destacar que la directora era una fanática de los gatos-. Se dirigió a su escritorio y sacó de los cajones un gran expediente.

Aquello no era su culpa. Fue una acusación falsa. Claro, pero nada era creíble para "La chica problemas" y ni si quiera el argumento de un orador con décadas de experiencia podría convencer a la directora Hortensia Flumen de que no tenía la razón. Sólo por un instante quiso consolar ese mar de angustia que ahora inundaba su cabeza, aunque decir mar ya era pequeño; océano sería mejor. Si tan sólo pudiese detener el tiempo… Ir a su habitación y lograr conseguir pruebas de su inocencia, para volver a la dirección y hacer como que nada pasó. Pero era inútil. Más que inútil; era tarde e imposible.

La señora Hortensia Flumen era una mujer de más de sesenta años. Había sido directora del Internado Grunnings-el más viejo en su país- por más de treinta años, y durante su "reinado" o "dictadura", como solían llamarlo las estudiantes, nunca había permitido rebeldes ni delincuentes juveniles. El internado representaba más para ella que ninguna otra cosa en la vida, y la idea de que una joven de apenas quince años quisiera traspasar las reglas, SUS reglas, lo consideraba increíble. Inaceptable, insufrible, ¡imposible! Pero, bueno, no es que aquélla chica fuese un monstruo. Puede que la disciplina del lugar fuese paralela a la cordura de la anciana directora.

La señora Flumen abrió una gran carpeta color café oscuro y lo abrió como si se tratase del mismo código Da Vinci esperando revelar todos sus secretos. Se puso sus anteojos y empezó su clásico recordatorio, como hacía con todos sus estudiantes. Miró a la chica con el rabillo del ojo, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó diciendo:

-Señorita Yagami, le he recalcado más de un millón de veces la amplia cantidad de reglas del honorable Internado para mujeres, Grunnings. Aunque lea cada párrafo del reglamento cien veces; tenga que asear todos los baños, mal aseados, por cierto; tener que hacer los deberes de todas sus compañeras de cuarto; incluso dos suspensiones, usted sigue con la misma actitud. ¡ESAS ACTITUDES QUE NO SON TOLERADAS EN ESTE LUGAR! Ag, necesito un vaso con agua… -dicho esto, se levantó de golpe y se sirvió una taza de té-era lo único que había allí en ese entonces-. Miró de nuevo a la chica y resopló:-Lo dejaré pasar por hoy. Pero si vuelvo a escuchar una sola queja más, ¡quedará expulsada! ¡Ahora, fuera de mi oficina!-gritó esto último con un ademán.

Salió rápidamente de aquél sitio de mal aspecto y decidió refugiarse en su habitación que, para estas horas, estaba completamente vacío. Se sentó en su cama a golpear su almohada, mientras lágrimas agrias salían de sus ojos azulados; era como ver una cascada. Reina Yagami no era una persona sentimental, ni menos una persona dulce y sensible. Ella nunca lloraba. Si de vez en cuando alguien la hacía rabiar, pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos humeantes por la cólera, para luego secarse más rápido que un lago en plena tormenta solar.

Reina Yagami o "Ulvida" como hacía que la llamaran casi todos, era la típica chica problemas: cabello azul eléctrico decorado con dos mechones blancos, uniforme arrugado y fuera de lugar, mirada gélida y traviesa, acompañada de una larga lista de castigos y un expediente tan pesado como un oso. Había tomado la reputación de delincuente juvenil y tenía su expediente tan lleno de retardos, castigos y suspensiones, más grandes en la historia de grunnings.

De ella corrían MIL rumores, tales como: Había abusado sexualmente de muchas estudiantes, traficaba droga, mantenía nexos sospechosos con otros delincuentes, había asaltado un banco, era una mente criminal… Pero todos estos rumores solo tenían una cosa en común: eran falsos. Ella simplemente era una chica de fuerte carácter, pero tímida, que a su vez no sabía cómo defenderse de las acusaciones de otros; las chicas de su habitación la habían metido en miles de problemas sólo para fastidiarla. Y debido a su apariencia de chica mala, nunca le creyeron. Aunque, aprendiendo a vivir con todo eso, no fue un problema para ella, pero tampoco es que fuera de su agrado tener tal reputación.

La soledad tampoco era amiga de Reina, pero, debido a que se acercaba la fecha de su cumpleaños número dieciséis, la ausencia de mamá y papá comenzaba a invadirla. Su madre murió justo después de haber dado a luz, y su padre, quien nunca pudo superar la muerte de su amada esposa, solo pudo criar a la pequeña Yagami por seis años, debido a que gracias a su increíble depresión y estrés, incluida la presencia su hija, puesto a que ella era idéntica a su madre, lo llevó a convertirse en un adicto. Ocho años después del fallecimiento de su esposa, murió por una sobredosis de cocaína. Desde entonces, Reina había quedado bajo la custodia de su único pariente vivo: Su tío, Yuuichi Yagami; un muy exitoso empresario dueño de los edificios más vistosos del país. Claro, cualquiera pensaría que siendo sobrina de uno de los hombres más poderosos de una nación viviría como toda una reina, pero el destino es más curioso y extraño a cómo piensa la mayoría. Ella había vivido desde los ocho años en el Internado para mujeres Grunnings la mayor parte de su vida. Su tío, que su desprecio a los niños y la posibilidad de tener que invertir en algo que no sea él, ni su trabajo, era tan grande como sus edificios, la había dejado en el Internado más barato que se pudiera encontrar, o el primero en su búsqueda por Google.

-**oOo-****_  
_**

Pasaron los días lentamente desde su último encuentro con la directora Hortensia Flumen. Las vacaciones ya habían iniciado y sus deseos de apartarse de sus compañeras de cuarto era cada vez mayor. Su único lugar de refugio en aquellos casos sería la Biblioteca de la bodega: La biblioteca de la bodega era parte de la antigua construcción del Internado antes de la radical remodelación. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni si quiera el mismo conserje, era capaz de entrar allí, puesto que corrían mil y un rumores acerca de aquél lugar embrujado. Pero, para Ulvida que era una persona, por así decirlo, aventurera, ese sitio era el paraíso. No sólo por el lado de que tenía los libros más antiguos que, estaba segura, la directora en su juventud tuvo que leer alguno de esos viejos ejemplares. Pero, bueno, la verdadera razón de su atracción hacia la Biblioteca de la Bodega era el hecho de estar sola. Total paz, tranquilidad, serenidad, calidez,… justo como a ella le gustaba.

Ese mismo sitio había sido también el estudio de planeación de sus trampas; su tío había advertido desde un inicio que, si sus calificaciones y su conducta no eran excelentes en el Internado Grunnings, le desheredaría por completo. Claro, con todo su historial, se diría que hace mucho que habría quedado sin nada, pero Yagami no era una chica tonta y menos ingenua. Escribía constantemente a su tío describiendo la perfección del lugar como si fuese un cuento de Hadas y había desecho, quién sabe cómo, todas las cartas, recados, e-mails, y demás cosas que la directora Flumen enviaba constantemente su tío.

Como tradición de sí misma, Ulvida fue a la Biblioteca de la Bodega para planear una nueva forma de que la directora Hortensia Flumen no enviara un nuevo e-mail a su "adorado" tío. Se podría decir que más allá de esa capa de chica mala, hay una mente increíblemente poderosa… Pero no lo suficiente para prever lo que pasaría… Ahí mismo. En ESE lugar…

* * *

**Shin: Hoy estuve inspirada. A lo que leyeron gracias, y a los que dejarán review, muchas, muchas GRACIAS ^^**

**Esta historia está dedicada a mi gran amiga y maestra, María Potter Woods :3 disfrútala, que gracias a ti, pude inspirarme.**

**Después subo más~**

**Bye-ne~**


End file.
